


Danger Returns

by Scar_Where_Rocks_Fall



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Swearing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Where_Rocks_Fall/pseuds/Scar_Where_Rocks_Fall
Summary: Hannah, a regular thief, one day decides that the life she is leading now is not enough and goes on a quest for adventure.On the way she meets two other girls who share the same fate as her, and two others with powers beyond her imagination.They must all adventure through the land of Minecraftia and stop the evil God, Herorbine, with the powers they're soon to unlock.Along the way they shall meet five more who hold power, as well as a peculiar animal, and together they shall all save Minecraftia with the power they were granted."When evil rises from the ashes, the three mysteries must form and the eight powers must rise. But where one evil falls, another will rise."





	1. The Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago, along with the second chapter, and have decided to post it here.  
> The first two chapters are on Wattpad, but I decided to post them here instead.  
> Sorry if the writing is a bit poor, but I've hopefully improved over the past year, since it has been a year since I wrote this. Same with the second chapter.
> 
> Also, thank you to my best friend for editing this for me and correcting my grammar mistakes.

  
Aw, damn it.

I was really hoping that no one saw me steal that bread, but no! My luck has run dry... again. Honestly, what's so wrong about stealing some stale bread? It's not like I'm breaking any laws or anything. Ok, maybe a few.

"Get back here you thieving brat!" A loud voice yells from behind me. I turn my head slightly to be faced with three of the town guards, all working for this stupid Kingdom. The three of them are all wearing iron armour, except for a helmet, and all wielding a stone sword, although they're still sheathed.

"Stupid kids, thinking they run the place," An older one grumbles, his greying hair falling over his eyes in the wind. "Can we just leave the peasant and go back to our meal? We'll never catch them at this rate," he adds through laboured breaths.

"We can't just let thieves get away!" A black haired one exclaims. His hair makes him look like a mushroom. "We need to teach criminals a lesson! We can't let scum like that think they own the Kingdom!" Ah, one of the idiots that is here to do their job. Poor thing must be suffering so much.

Less and less houses begin to surround me and the terrain ahead slowly opens out into a field of grass and wild flowers. On the edge of this field stands a very old and not very stable house. Behind it is the forest that traps my village, insuring no one ever leaves, day or night. Especially at night when the groans of zombies echo out from its depths. Obviously living by the forest made it dangerous for the three who previously lived there, but they managed just fine.

"Screw this! If they're heading to that possessed house they can keep the bread," the oldest guard yells, his footsteps slowing from behind me until he completely stops his pursuit. Good, one down, two to go. Running faster, the house becomes bigger in my vision as I near it.

"Isn't that those three weirdos' house?" Mushroom Head asks, drawing his blade from its sheath as they near me. Dammit, just turn around already.

"Yeah, it was, but their own foolishness got them killed in the end. Now they serve Herobrine as his stupid and evil minions," An older, brunette haired one sniggers, not slowing down.

3... 2... 1...

"They are not dead!" my voice rings out around us, spinning around with a dagger firmly gripped in my hand. It's iron blade drags quickly across Mushroom Haircut's cheek, leaving a shallow cut, and staining its shiny grey surface with blood. There's a startled cry of pain as he falls backwards onto his back, hand held over his bleeding cheek.

"You useless street rat!" his companion yells, charging at me with his stone sword raised above his head. As he closes in, he brings the sword down, aiming for my head with a fierce look gleaming in his green eyes. I raise my dagger to meet his sword, resulting in a horrible scraping noise of stone against iron.

The guard pushes down against my dagger, growling like some sort of dog whilst I force my dagger up against him, teeth clenched in effort. With one final push upwards, he stumbles backwards and falls down when I swing my leg behind his, hooking it with my foot and bringing it forwards. He groans as I kick him across the face, cutting his lip and making blood dribble down his chin.

Mushroom Boy begins to stand up, hand still clutched to his cheek as blood slips in between his fingers and runs down his hand. I walk over and force him back down, putting my foot on his chest and digging my heel in.

"Bye bye now, I have stuffy stuff to attend to." I say, waving as I turn around and walk over to the house.

Walking up onto the porch, the wooden floorboards creak beneath me as if they could snap at any moment. As I approach the old oak door, I pull a silver key out of a pocket on the side of my black trousers. On the end of it, it has a pair of wings overlapping each other. One wing is white and mostly covers the black wing beneath it. I shove it into the keyhole and turn it, creating a small click as I push open the door and slam it behind me.

Most of the surfaces are covered in a layer of dust by this point, apart from the stuff I keep clean for my own uses. For instance, the sofa; it's always nice to collapse on it after being chased by those awful guards. I sigh, pulling the loaf of bread out of a large pocket that I had previously sewn into the black shirt. I begin tearing chunks from the stale bread, eating them with a small shudder.

"If only I could steal decent food... oh well, this'll do. But I should only eat a quarter; my family need to eat after all." I mumble to myself, placing the bread down onto the seat next to me. I then pull a faded red satchel from underneath the sofa, shoving the bread and the key into it whilst my gaze flickers over the room.

Soon it lands on the mirror and I realise that I'm still wearing my black and silver mask. Pulling it off, I lightly trace the bits of silver that line the eyes, and prod at the stars that dot the outline of its black surface. It only covers my eyes and the whole left side of my face, but it reminds me of the night sky so I like it. It was a gift from a traveler I met when I was ten, four years ago; they were quite nice. They had blonde hair that fell just below their shoulders and blue-grey eyes.

Shoving the mask into the red satchel, I also pull off my dark grey cloak, letting it fall onto the sofa around me. My gaze fixes back onto the mirror, greeting me with my blue eyes and long, curly brown hair that falls to about my mid-back, although some strands of it look blonde in the sunlight. It would probably be longer if it was straight and not coiled up, but I like its crazy nature.

The next thing my eyes lock onto is a picture containing three people sitting just below the mirror. I stand up and walk over, picking it up, and look down at the three people. A red haired girl, with a wide smile spread across her face, has her arms tightly wrapped around an ash blonde haired man, and a black haired man's neck. Isabel, the redhead, green eyes shining with that glint of adventure she always had. Furlan, the ash-blonde one, is smiling along with her, with one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Levi, the black haired one, however, has a face that says, "I'm so done."

I chuckle to myself, my thumb lightly stroking the chipped wooden framing that now feels rough to the touch, longingly.

"I miss you idiots, I hope you know that, wherever you are." I murmur, sliding the picture into my satchel like it's a delicate piece of china. "But, wherever you are, I'll find you" I add quietly, eyes narrowing in determination.

~Flashback~

My hand hammers against the door loudly as I pull the cloak closer to my body, shielding it from the cold rain and air. "Hurry up," I whisper to myself, knocking again as a bolt of lightening strikes somewhere behind me.

"Hannah-" a voice says as the door is opened; however, I don't hear the rest as I run in and hug onto whoever opened the doors' leg. "What do you think you're doing? My trousers are getting wet thanks to the rain on your cloak." Levi. My hood gets pulled down as he ruffles my hair with a towel.

Crash

More lightning. I clutch onto his leg tighter, burying my head against it, "The lightning is scary," I murmur against his trousers.

"Well, if you come inside, we won't let the lightning hurt you, okay?" His voice softens slightly as I nod, pulling away from him and quickly running over to the sofa. The door clicks as Levi shuts it behind him, making the wind, rain, and lightning become muffled.

"Isabel? Furlan?" I call out as I try to climb onto the sofa, my legs helplessly dangling over the side as I huff in annoyance. I can't wait to be tall like Levi! But for now I'm stuck with being tiny. Turning my head to see Levi walking into the kitchen I ask him, "Where's Isabel and Furlan, Levi?"

Levi turns his head slightly to look at me as he fills a metal kettle with water, "They're getting ready to leave, they'll be down soon" He replies, placing the kettle on the stove and lighting a fire beneath it.

I stare at the orange and blue flames, fascinated by it for a moment before footsteps interrupt my thoughts.

"Did I hear an adventurous five year old?" Isabel announces with a smile as she walks in, a small bag slung over her shoulder as she buttons her cloak around her neck.

"Isabel!" I cheer jumping from the sofa and running at her. She kneels down and picks me up when I run into her, "Where are you going? Will it be dangerous? Can I come? Please, please, please!" I bombard her with questions before pleading with her to let me go.

"Me and Furlan are just going out on our own little adventure, we shouldn't be gone long. And no you can't come, Levi-bro wouldn't approve, right Levi?" Isabel informs me and I let out a huff of annoyance, crossing my arms and glaring up at her. "Aw, stop looking so mad."

"But I want to go!" I whine at her.

"Tough," Levi's voice cuts in, carrying a tray with four cups, sugar, tea leaves and milk. "You aren't going, you might get hurt." He adds, beginning to make everyone a cup of tea. "I assume you're both going to have four spoons of sugar again?"

"Yes, obviously," Isabel answers for me, ruffling my hair slightly as she sets me back down on the floor with a smile before walking over to Levi and grabbing her white cup from his hand. "Thanks Levi-bro!"

  "Tch."

More footsteps echo from the staircase as another figure appears; Furlan. He smiles down at me and bends down lightly to ruffle my damp hair with his hand.

"I take it Levi's already declined you the right to go with us?" Furlan asks, walking over to Levi and taking two cups from him, handing me one with a baby blue rim.

"Yes! But I want to go! I don't see why I can't. I'm not four anymore and I'm going to be six soon," I whine, trying to hold the cup by the rim like Levi does, but my hands aren't big enough yet. I growl in irritation, almost dropping the cup.

"I'm sure you'll be allowed to go when you're older-"

"When I think she can protect herself if we aren't around. I'm not taking her out only to get herself hurt, or worse, killed," Levi chimes in, holding his cup by the rim and sipping from it slowly. "Besides, she's safer here," he murmurs to himself, taking another sip from the cup.

"Well, me and Isabel will bring you back something for your birthday; we'll definitely be back by then. Okay?" Furlan asks, drinking his tea quickly before placing it back down on the tray with a satisfied sigh.

"Okay," I mutter crossly, gulping down the rest of my tea and walking over to the table, awkwardly placing it back down on the tray with a clink. I then turn to Levi and widen my eyes pleadingly, "Can you train me in combat when I'm older? Please!" I beg going onto my knees and shuffling towards him.

"No," He replies bluntly.

"Why!"

"You're too young to be learning how to fight. Maybe when you're a teenager."

"But that's in-" I pause, counting on my fingers slowly as Furlanand Isabel watch me in amusement. "Eight years!" I grab onto his trousers and nuzzle my head against his leg again, "Please! I want to be able to fight like you guys!"

"Come on, Levi," Isabel says to him, looking up at him and smiling before picking me back up so that I can be closer to his eye level. "Just look at her, I'm sure she'll be a great fighter."

"No."

Furlan chimes into the conversation, "If she's going to be around us for her life, then it'll be better if she's taught when she's younger," he points out, smiling innocently as Levi glares over at him with cold grey eyes.

I wrap my arms around Levi's neck, squirming out of Isabel's grip so that I can hug him, "Please Levi! I promise I won't be an annoying brat..." He stiffens slightly when I hug him, but wraps one arm around me so that I'm not dangling from his neck limply.

"You're being an annoying brat right no-"

"Please!"

"Fine, fine! I'll think about it, okay?" He says, finally caving into my constant pleas as I smile in satisfaction.

***

Isabel suddenly jumps from the sofa with another bright smile as she tugs Furlan to his feet violently. "Come on! We've got to go now," she says loudly, slinging her bag over her shoulder and throwing Furlan his. He catches it with ease, smirking in amusement, as he grabs a knife and slides it into a pocket in his trousers.

"Okay, okay. I'm up and ready to leave," he chuckles, walking over to the door where the faint sound of rain is coming from. Luckily, the thunder and lightning stopped awhile ago. He swings open the door as Isabel jumps over to him.

"Bye bye Levi-bro! We'll be back soon, don't worry!" she calls, waving to him as they walk out of the door. "Bye Hannah. Look after big bro for me, will you?" She asks.

"You can count on me, Isabel!" I say, puffing out my chest, eyes shining as I watch them leave out into the darkness before Levi shuts the door after them. "Will they be alright?" I ask him, tilting my head to the side as he walks over to the kitchen, cleaning a cup with a white rag.

"They'll be fine, don't worry about it," comes the murmured reply, turning his back to me to put the cup he was drying back into a cupboard. "Shouldn't you be going home anway? I imagine your mother will be worried about you."

I shake my head, "She'll be sleeping," I reply, curling up on the sofa, bringing my knees up to my chest so I resemble a ball. "Besides, she'll be having my younger sibling soon, and she's too worried about dad staying late in the mines. I doubt she's even noticed I'm not there," I add quietly.

The sofa dips slightly as Levi sits in the place next to my curled up form, "Stop acting like she doesn't care," he says firmly, picking up a blanket from the side of the sofa. "But you can stay the night," he murmurs, wrapping the blanket around me.

I hug it closer to me, "Thanks," I whisper, slowly drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight Levi," I murmur.

Just before I fully fall into the calming embrace of sleep, Levi lightly kisses me on the forehead. "Goodnight, Hannah."

***

I'm finally six. It doesn't feel like it's been a month since Furlanand Isabel left, but it has been one and they still haven't come back yet. I'm worried about them. Every time I ask Levi about it he simply says "I'm sure they're fine and safe," but the worry in his eyes is clear.

I barge down the stairs, quickly picking up my cloak from the arm of the sofa in the living room. Trying to sneak out is difficult when Paul and Amber always cry when the door opens or shuts.

That's also new, I have two new siblings. Twins, although they aren't identical, Paul and Amber. Paul has short brown hair and blue eyes like mine, and he never stops bawling his eyes out once he starts. And Amber, named after her amber eyes, has the beginnings of blonde hair. She's pretty quiet, but if her brother starts crying she has a tendency to join in after awhile.

I quickly open the door and shut it softly behind me, making it create a gentle click as I run down the path that goes from my house's front door to the main road. My mum's yells of protest follow me and then louder cries follow soon after.

I make a rough turn, sending up a spray of gravel and almost sliding onto my side. Typical me. I make another sharp turn between two larger houses than mine, dashing into the market area of my village. Around ten different stalls line themselves in this open space, each tent a different colour from the last. They mainly sell food and drink, but some sell more luxurious items that my family and a lot of others can't afford.

I walk around the edge, heading for a large gap between two different stores that leads off into the field that surrounds my village, and on the edge is Levi's house. I start running around the edge, about to turn down the road into the field when two taller bodies suddenly jump in my path. Crashing into them, I fall backwards onto the muddy floor.

"Ow," I groan, rubbing my back as my gaze flickers up to two boys standing above me. Both are around the same age as me, just taller and they look like teenagers. And act like them too for that matter. "What do you two want?" I growl at Oliver and Matt.

Oliver, a tall, dark brown haired boy with a few freckles kneels down in front of me with a smirk. "Where are you going, freak? Going to see that black haired weirdo?" he sneers.

I stand up, dusting off my trousers as I try to walk around them, keeping my head low.

"He asked you a question," Matt says gruffly, roughly grabbing my wrist and pulling me back around to face them. Matt is a little shorter than Oliver, with short ginger hair and covered in freckles, pale skin and brown eyes.

"Y-yeah I am, can I go now?" I ask quietly, pulling my arm free of his grip and rubbing my sore wrist.

"I don't see why you like that short weirdo, he just goes against what this village lives for and stays locked up in that stupid house of his." Oliver continues, smirking down at me with a cocky look on his face. "Then again, you two fit together perfectly, you're both freaks with weird ambitions."

"Maybe they plan about how they're going to leave this village for a better life," Matt pauses for a minute. "Isn't that always what you wanted Hannah, to leave and never come back?"

"Y-yeah." I murmur, backing away from them, slowly edging my way towards the gravel road that leads off into the fields. "I-I'm gonna go now," I whisper, turning away from them and running off into the fields, their yells of amusement following me.

I carry on running, my fast steps on the floor spraying up fistfuls of grit and gravel as the road turns into a muddy track. The house comes into view. Speeding up, I charge up the porch steps, almost colliding with the door, before knocking on it. The door opens and I jump around Levi and into his house happily.

"You could at least wait for me to invite you in," he sighs, swinging the door shut. I look up at him, smiling.

"You'd let me in either way," I reply, running over to the sofa and, with a lot of effort, climbing onto it. I unclip my cloak, folding it neatly and placing it on the cushion right to mine. "And you wouldn't leave me alone on my birthday, would you?" I ask him, standing up on the sofa and looking over the back at him.

"I suppose not," he replies, before glaring over at me. "Don't stand on the sofa, it'll get filthy."

I mumble an apology, sitting back down on the sofa, "Did you get me a present? I liked being saved from a skeleton last year, but you got mad with me then."

"You shouldn't have followed me into the forest," he replies sharply. "And yes I did; I'm sure you'll prefer it to almost being shot by an arrow," he says, walking over to the mantle piece. His fingers pause over a picture for a moment, before picking an object up next to it. He turns back around, holding a black fabric soft toy with extended limbs and a thin body. Its head is larger compared to its chest and torso, its eyes a light purple colour.

"Woah!" I yell, jumping forward and taking it from his hands lightly as I smile at it. "This is an Enderman, right? I always wondered what they looked like. Thank you Levi!" I cheer, hugging his legs, laughing slightly as he ruffles my hair.

"I'm glad you like it, but I have one more gift for you," he murmurs, detaching his legs from my grip before walking upstairs and coming down a few moments later, an object wrapped up in white cloth in his hands. "This stays here, but I want you to have this properly when you're older."

He hands me the object, it feels kinda heavy but I unwrap it from its white cloth and gasp. Resting in my hands is a dagger, although to me it seems closer to a small sword, it's iron blade gleams in the light and on it words are engraved. 'A choice with no regrets.'

"I love it!" I yell happily, placing it down on the table beside me so that I don't stab Levi when I hug him.

"I'm glad," he murmurs back, picking me up easily and wrapping one arm around me in a hug. "I'll train you, just like Isabel and Furlan suggested and agreed with."

~End of Flashback~

It feels like decades since I last saw the three of them, although it's only been eight years since Furlan and Isabel disappeared and six since Levi vanished. I hope he found them, he always seemed lonely after they didn't return home. Or, maybe they found him.

Whatever happened, I hope they're happy and safe.

***

I lean against the windowsill, gazing out at the pitch black night, stars dotting it with specks of silver whilst moon beams fall over the village. The night is so calm and peaceful, except for when the mobs in the forest start making a fuss. I always like watching the stars.

"Maybe I should head home now, mum might get angry if I don't get home soon," I whisper to myself, pushing myself away from the window with a sigh. I flex my fingers slightly - they had gone stiff from staying placed on the cold windowsill. They all click before some warmth returns to them.

Quickly changing into a pair of brown trousers and a grey, long sleeved, shirt, I grab my faded red satchel and head out through the back door. A small path behind the house, now covered in weeds from being barely trodden on, leads from the house to the forest.

I walk along it, making sure to tread on a few weeds -  because why not! - before reaching the edge of the forest. A few rustles echo out from deeper in, but the edge of it usually seems safe. It's easier traveling around the perimeter - no guards will see you due to the thick bushes, large thick trees and the general darkness that surrounds it. Most people are scared of it, but I've seen a few in my time, traveling into its depths.

"Hm, I wonder if there'll be anything good to take home," I mumble to myself, feeling my hair get snagged onto the prickly branch of some awful plant. "And if stuff would stop snagging on my hair!" I yell, cutting a few with my dagger as they get tangled around some thorns.

A little while later, I reach the last bit of forest until I can happily skip my way home. Well... not literally, but that does sound like fun. I'll try it some day.

Snap

Dammit. I slowly turn my head to the right, gazing out into the darkness, spotting one part of a mangled, green arm with a handful of bite marks dotting it. It slowly hobbles forwards, limping on a twisted leg whilst the other looks like it's about to break.

Oh, great! A zombie!

As more of it comes into the light, I can see its sightless blue eyes and its mop of blonde hair. The zombie wears a muddy white shirt and light brown jacket, torn and with holes in it. On the tops of each sleeve there is a pair of wings, similar to the ones on Levi's house key, except these are white and blue. It also wears highly damaged white trousers and knee high brown boots.

What odd attire for a zombie.

It lets out a strangled sounding groan, limping closer. I bring my dagger out, leaning backwards slightly as the moon hits it's shiny surface, making the words 'A Choice With No Regrets' more visible.

Gripping the hilt of the dagger, I run forwards quickly, swinging it and driving it deep into the zombies stomach with a horrible squelching sound. It lets out another strangled groan, desperately clawing at me as I twist the blade and pull it out sideways, making a large gash in its stomach.

Black blood bubbles at the wound, seeping out and staining his shirt (although he also reminds me of a girl) another colour. The zombie launches at me, pushing me onto my back, staining my shirt and trousers. It slowly begins to claw at me, leaving faint scratches on my face and slightly ripping my shirt at the sleeves.

Its attempts at hurting me become weaker and weaker, and with its last once of strength it bends its head down and positions his mouth to bite into my neck. I gasp as its breath hits my neck, and with a quick push, I shove my dagger straight into its chest and shove it away from me.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Neck," I growl, raising the dagger and driving its blade straight through the space between its eyes. The zombie groans, thrashes about for a bit, before finally falling still.

As my wounds begin to throb and sting, I fall onto my side and slowly fall into darkness.

 


	2. The God Amulet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same excuse with the first chapter, I wrote this over a year ago so the writing probably isn't too amazing.
> 
> And once again, thank you to my best friend for editing this and sorting out my grammar mistakes.

I slowly open my eyes, only to be faced with a dimly lighten room, small grey bits of dust rising into the air with a ghostly feel. A throbbing sensation slowly creeps into my head, making it hurt more than the rest of my aching body.

"Well, isn't this a cheery place." I mutter, pushing myself up onto my feet and dusting off my torn trousers. "I wonder if it could get worse."

"Probably. Mortals aren't usually found here," a gruff voice says from above. My head tilts up to see that above me is the dark outline of a figure. Human, I think. But the main thing that catches my attention is their bright, white eyes.

My whole body goes rigid as I take a few steps away. "Great joke brain, thanks for this dream. Now get me out of it!" I yell, nearly tripping over my own two feet.

"Oh, so you know who I am. I thought people had forgotten about me," he replies, letting himself drop to the floor before standing up to his full height. A tall man, well... God, stands before me. His skin is pale, with messy brown hair and a torn cyan shirt along with baggy, dark blue torn trousers. "Since you don't know how to use names, mine is Herobrine."

"Y-you're tall."

"Great observation skills you have there," he mutters, taking a few steps closer to me. I back away, walking straight into a hard wall. "Nice knife," he comments, pulling my dagger out from a pocket in my trousers. He traces the tip across my cheek, leaving a shallow and stinging cut.

'I-I'm dreaming, he can't hurt me in the real world.'

"We'll see about that. Now, what's a puny brat like you doing here?" he murmurs, but then shakes his head. "Never mind that, I can kill you. I haven't done that in awhile." I gulp slightly, using one hand, which is hanging limply by my side, to pinch my leg. Wake up already.

"Now... How to kill you," he whispers, leaning in closer and staring at me with those piercing white eyes. "Do I make you suffer..." he gently presses the blade into my collarbone, "or do I get it over with?" He then presses the blade against my throat. "So many possibilities..." a wide smile spreads across his face, eyes suddenly looking mad.

"You could... Y'know... Let me wake up," I stutter, trying to shift sideways. "That would be... nice."

Herobrine laughs slightly, a mad, evil laugh that echoes around my head in some awful chant. "Nice? I'm not exactly nice." He merely chuckles as he places the point of my dagger over my heart. My breathing picks up as I press myself closer to the wall, trying to escape that sharp point.

"However..." he draws the slightly bloody dagger away from me, inspecting it with a fair amount of interest. "I think it would be a lot more fun to watch your blood paint the grass red." Gently, he traces his finger up the knife.

"W-what?" My voice wavers slightly.

"I'll wait to kill you. I'll be returning to Minecraftia soon," he replies absently, before turning his gaze on me again. "Don't worry, I'll make it as painful as possible for you."

As I open my mouth to say something, a hard fist collides with my head, knocking me to the floor.

***

I sit bolt upright in my bed. The red covers are tangled around my legs, and there's a banging pain in my skull. Slowly, I raise a hand to my head, gaze flickering around the bright room. Sunlight pours in through the windows to my left, making the room unbearably bright and causing me to cover my eyes with my arm. As my eyes adjust to the light, I pull my arm away, gazing down at it and seeing blood. A stinging feeling rises to my cheek where he cut me.

"Dammit," I mutter, untangling myself from the red covers of my bed and standing up. I take two steps from my bed before tripping over two small bodies, face planting into the floor. "Owwwwww," I groan, kneeling and glaring over my shoulder at my two siblings.

"Wha-" Paul groans, opening his blue eyes and gazing around, half dazed.

"Sis?" Amber says weakly, pushing herself up off of the floor slightly. "Sis!" She cries out, launching herself at me and sending me back onto the  
floor.

"Hannah!" Paul yells, hugging me as well.

I groan into the floor. "You two are crushing my poor body. Please get off." They both quickly scamper off, kneeling on the floor and staring at me with wide, innocent eyes. "What?"

"You nearly died!" They both say, staring at me like they expect me to say something. What am I meant to say?

"Oh, yeah right. I forgot about that," I shrug, scratching the back of my neck as the two of them give me a disbelieving look. Sighing, I pull them towards me, one arm wrapped around each of their shoulders. "I'm alright, nothing can take me out!"

"Then why did someone find you unconscious? I think that counts as being taken out." Amber says, tilting her head to the side. "Ooh, mum will be glad you're awake! I'll go and get her!" Amber charges off, Paul chasing after her.

Fantastic. I fall back into a lying position and stare up at the ceiling. Now would be a good time to tell mum what I actually plan to do with my life. Oh Notch she's gonna hate it. Oh well, it's my life, I'll do what I want. Three pairs of feet quickly run up the stairs, Amber and Paul's excited voices echoing into my room before the door is thrown open.

"Oh Notch, I thought you were dead!"  My mum quickly runs over and wraps me in a hug. I laugh awkwardly, gently patting her on the back.

"Yes, I'm fine, all is well. Please stop hugging me." She pulls away and then her relieved expression becomes one of anger. She places her hands on my shoulders and shakes me slightly.

"What. Were. You. Thinking!?"

"Well..."

"You could have DIED! Thank Notch you had that dagger of yours, which I still don't like you having-"

"Mum, it's been eight years since I got it."

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Hahaha... about that." My mum glares, letting her hands fall to her sides whilst Amber and Paul standing behind her give me curious looks. "I know what I want to do with my life! Yaaaaay..." She nods for me to continue. "I'd like to, y'know, go out, see people. All of that." She then raises an eyebrow at me. "I want to be an... adventurer? Traveller? Whatever they're called."

"No." She says firmly, standing up and walking over to the door, taking Paul and Amber by the shoulders. I jump to my feet.

"What!?" I yell, arms flailing slightly.

"You aren't leaving this village. You belong here, where you can get married and have a family." 

I glare, crossing my arms. "You mean someone that YOU pick because no one in this stupid hick town likes me?" I sigh. "You know if I leave, I could meet someone I like! I could meet people that aren't complete idiots. And I want to find Levi."

"Don't mention that idiot's name in this house."

"He's not an idiot!"

"You act like he's still alive. He's probably dead by this point."

"Get OUT!" My mother quickly drags my siblings out, slamming the door behind them whilst I grab the nearest object. Huh, my knife. I throw it at the door by the blade and the blade sticks itself in the door. "You can't keep me here forever!" I yell, stomping on the floor.

"I'd like to see you try and leave!"

I cross my arms and smile. "Challenge accepted."

***

I pull open my chest of drawers, skimming through the clothing in there and shoving items in my satchel. Dresses (great for fire fuel), trousers, shirts, bandages, all of that. In the bottom drawer I pull out a long length of rough rope and tie it around the leg of my bed closest to the window.

Quickly, I grab my dagger and then tie the rope around my waist. "Ugh, bloody knot." I groan as it loosens and slides down slightly before I tighten it again. Honestly, I learnt how to fight, never how to tie a damn knot.

Then, I walk over to the window and push it open as far as it will go. Good, just enough room for me to get through. I grab onto the rope and slowly go down the side of my house, soon reaching a point where the rope  
can't lower me anymore and is tightly wrapped around my waist, digging into my skin.

Silver crosses my vision as I quickly cut the rope from my waist and fall into the bushes at the front of my house. Tiny thorns scratch at my hands and the little bit of ankle that isn't covered by my grey trousers.

"Ow ow ow ow," I mutter, rolling out of the bush, leaving tiny scratches on my face. "God Hannah, you could have picked a better place to fall." I mutter, getting to my feet and shoving the dagger into a back pocket. Safe, I know.

Right, now...

***

Quickly I break the lock on one of the food stalls in the market, swinging open the small door to a cupboard where they store small amounts of food. Ah, fantastic, bread. I quickly grab some and shove it into my satchel. I push the cupboard door back into place and then stand up, looking around.

Okay, good, no guards.

"Is someone out there?" Fantastic. Groaning slightly, I crouch back down, looking around the stand. At the other side of the market area, a guard stands, wearing iron armour, wielding an iron sword and holding a torch. The flames dance in the air, illuminating their pale face. They look around a few more times, shrug, and walk away.

Well, thank Notch they left.

***

"Goodbye," I whisper, a grin spreading from ear to ear as I stand before the forest that encloses my town. Levi's old house is behind me and my future in front of me. "Heh, maybe I'll die, but I'm not going down without stabbing a few things in the head." I wave to nothing behind me before breathing in, slowly breathing out as I step into the darkness of the forest.

Walking forwards, I pull out my dagger, keeping my eyes locked straight ahead and my ears alert for any sounds. It would be a shame if I died so soon. The further I walk through the forest, a pale dawn light slowly filters through the dark leaves above my head.

Heh, it's funny, it's nearing the end of leaf-bare and still the leaves cling to the trees. Maybe the forest's enchanted, it helps keep the mobs inside of it, so that's good at least. Who knows, maybe Notch has walked where I'm walking, that would be a funny thought.

The pale light slowly strengthens until small beams light up patches of the forest floor, littered with broken twigs, decaying leaves and bones. How pleasant.

"Mum will be finding my room empty soon. I should get out of here, in case anyone cares to come looking," I whisper to myself as I push some low hanging branches out of my way.

I let out a startled squeak, backtracking instantly and hiding behind the closest tree. Peering around, just to make sure I wasn't wrong, I look into the small clearing on the other side of said tree that I'm behind. Standing there are a Skeleton, Zombie and a Spider, all looking apprehensive.

The Skeleton stands, hoping from leg to leg on its pale white bones, chipped and scratched. Whenever it turns in my general direction, I see its lower jaw is only just hanging on, seeming loose and on the verge of snapping from its head. The Zombie lets out small moans and groans, staring around with dull, grey eyes, its skin a sickly and decomposed green. Flesh is missing from its arms, leaving black blood where the flesh once was and revealing its bone.

"Where is Creeper?" the Zombie groans, staring around, head tilted to the side.

They can talk? 

The Skeleton shrugs, gazing around whilst the Spider hisses. The not-so-small black spider gazes around, it's six scarlet eyes flickering around nervously. The small creature also appears to be carrying something on its back.

Damn it's hard to see, maybe I could climb the tree... Without a second thought, I drag myself up the tree and place myself on the lowest, sturdiest branch. Gulping, I gaze down at the small group of mobs, looking at the thing on the Spiders back. It's a box of some kind, with golden engravings on its dark lid.

"I'm here, you imbeciles," a low voice hisses from the shadows, branches parting as a tall creature appears from the dark depths. Its eyes are narrowed, two soulless black abysses in its head, walking on four legs with a thin green body and large green head.

"H-hello Creeper," all the mobs greet, bowing slightly and flinching as the green creature hisses and stalks toward them. Creepers mouth twists in a horrid smile, another dark abyss.

"Did you get it?" Creeper hisses, glaring at them all as a small ray of sunlight covers half of its face. "The Amulet?" Spider nods, slowly creeping forwards whilst the Zombie opens the lid of the box.

"We got it, Sir," the Zombie groans quietly, limping back beside the Skeleton that stares at the Creeper blankly.

The Creeper begins to laugh, an empty and crooked laugh that echoes around horribly. "Brilliant," he hisses. "Did the new... Recruits... Help?"

"Yes."

"And when you found the Amulet?"

The Zombie shrugs. "We killed them."

Creeper laughs again. "Good, we have no use for stupid children now. Or...Protectors, as Notch calls them." The other mobs nod in agreement.

Children? What in the name of the Nether do they mean by children?

"They used children to gain that Amulet," a gentle voice whispers in my ear. "Look at it... The Amulet..." I gaze down at the Amulet, laying in the box. A gold amulet with a gold chain, and on it is Steve and Herobrine, one half of each of their faces connected in the middle.

"Yes... The God Amulet... I've been waiting years for you," the Creeper hisses. Steve's one lapis eye shines brightly in the light that hits it, Herobrine's white eye gleaming in the shadows. Above their heads a black  
dragon is engraved, coal black scales with grey outlining to its wings. 

Below Steve and Herobrine's head, two smaller ones are engraved. One with lightly tanned skin, bald and with beady black eyes. Notch. The other, a pale woman with pure white hair and multi-coloured eyes.

"Sir, now what do we do?"

"Release Herobrine from his prison... Of course." My eyes widen, gasping as my heart rate picks up, hand resting on the cheek that his blade cruelly cut. "After all... The God Amulet was always meant for him." My whole body tenses as I clutch onto the branch I'm stuck on, swaying

slightly. "You must reach the Sky Kingdom. Find your destiny there," the gentle voice whispers again. "Head north." I merely nod.

That's right Hannah, listen to the mysterious voice in your head.

"Spider. Scout. I feel like we're being watched." Fantastic, this day just keeps getting better and better. Spider disappears, twigs breaking under its large legs. Creeper stands, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor.

I crawl further along the branch so that I'm almost directly above Creepers head. If I time this just right I  can get a clean stab to the head and maybe escape...

"SIR!" The spider hisses behind me, making me jump sideways and fall.

"SWEET MOTHER OF THE GODS!" I cry out, falling and landing on Creeper, my dagger driving itself through the top of his head with a crunching sound.

Graceful Hannah, very graceful.

Creepers body crumples to the ground, me lying on top of it, staring up at the other shocked mobs. A bright golden glow flares up in front of me. Huh, God Amulet, didn't realise they removed the box from Spider's back.

"AH! Get it away from her!" Spider yells as Zombie drags it away from me.

"This isn't good... Kill her!" The Skeleton is the first to react, diving towards me but I roll away, getting to my feet and looking around.

"It was nice meeting you all... And killing one of you," I nod towards the head body of Creeper, "But I'll be off now... Got some stuff I need to do. Yeah, bye!" I yell, turning around and running, the mobs' yells echoing behind me.

I run faster and faster, branches and brambles pulling at my hair, scratching at my skin as my chest screams for air. The yelling slowly dies out but I don't stop, I continue until a large expanse of grass becomes visible through the closely packed trees.

Freedom!

I burst out from the forest, tripping and rolling through the grass until I'm lying on my back, staring up at a blue sky. Frost soon freezes my back, making it wet as it melts against me. I laugh, slowly becoming louder, either out of fear or relief until I stop, sides aching.

"How was that Levi? Pretty cool right? The forest that nearly killed me ten years ago, and I got out!" I slowly get to my feet, looking around. Big expanses of grass, going everywhere in all directions. However, far off in

the distance, two mountains stand tall. I'll head there.

Adventure, here I come!


	3. Danie and Beth

'Leaving in the middle of leaf-bare; that was a great idea Hannah, well done,' is the only thought echoing in my head as I dip my hand into a freezing stream, bringing the cold liquid to my lips. Nights are freezing, days are freezing, and frost is around half of the time.

It has been three days since I left my village and had that run in with those mobs and I'm nearly at the two mountains. Or twin mountains, as I have decided to call them.

Travelling has been tiresome, and I ran out of food this morning. Kneeling beside the stream, I glance to my left. I'll be at the twin mountains by tomorrow morning.

Probably.

***

Well, these mountains are rather tall. Grass and mud slowly turns into stone the closer to the peak it gets, small white clouds like sheep dotting the summit. In between the two mountains is a large gap, enough for a small town to be cozily nestled in the middle.

Fantastic.

Small stone and wooden buildings spread out among the space inbetween the mountains, some structures even finding themselves a little way up the grassy inclines. Small dots of people mill around, weaving among the houses and whatever else can be found in this town, some probably pausing to greet each other.

'Time to go and say hi,' is my first thought, beginning to walk forwards and towards the town ahead of me. My thoughts then continue on their own little tangent; 'If this is located in some mountains, then this isp robably a mining town! Wonderful, I've always wanted to see one of these types of towns. I think Levi promised to take me one day...'

***

Upon reaching this assumed mining town, I collapse to the floor for a few moments. "Oh Notch, why? I did not ask for so much walking," I groan into the grass, legs aching and feeling slightly weak. Tilting my head slightly to the side, my blue gaze flickers over the town, where I see my collapse has attracted the attention of some small children.

Numbly, I get to my feet, dusting dirt from my trousers and walking past them nonchalantly. As soon as I am past them, the kids go back to whatever game they had previously been playing, some running around like scared cattle. How fun.

Walking down a street - presumably one with stores considering the various names: 

"Leafpool's Wish Potions'',  
"Trinkets, Odds and Ends",  
"Nightwhisper Inn" - my legs carry me past each store, eyes inspecting them closely. All, from the outside, appear to be rather well kept and not crumbling into dust and ruin. Always good for business. Although there isn't a marketplace, which feels slightly weird to me since I grew up with a market two minutes from my home. Instead there is a town square with four roads leading away from it, two to some housing, one to inns and bars, whilst the fourth leads to a mine.

I shall investigate the mine later.

Surrounding the town square are eight shops, all selling an assortment of armour, weapons, potions and food. People in the square are currently milling around the food stores, whilst only a handful drift around the armour and weapon stores, mumbling amoungst themselves.

As I begin to head toward the mine, a body collides with me at running speed and knocks me to the floor. Face first. Thanks, random human.

There's some scrambling as we untangle ourselves from each other before a rather feminine voice exclaims, "Oh Notch, I'm so sorry!", alarmed and guilty. I roll over, looking up at her.

Although she obscures the sun, causing light to shine brightly around her head, I can clearly make out wide and concerned brown eyes with red-rimmed glasses, shoulder length brown - almost black - hair, and she seems rather short with caramel like skin. She is wearing a white, button-up shirt and blue trousers as well.

With quick speed, I sit up and nearly smack my forehead against hers, although she jolts backwards out of surprise.

"Again, I'm really sorry!" she then exclaims again, offering a hand to me, which I gladly accept with little hesitation.

"I wasn't looking where I was going," I murmur with a dismissive wave of my hand. "Don't worry, and thanks for the help."

There's a small nod from her. "No problem, now I have to go. My friend is waiting for me, see you around!" And with that, she turns and runs off, waving back at me for a few moments before vanishing around a building.

I wave my hand in return, "Bye."

After a few moments of just staring at where she had disappeared, I shake my head and head off towards the mine entrance. The entrance is a black abyss of a hole, jagged stone lining the edges and a minecart track exiting from the darkness. Two guards stand either side of the entrance, both staring rather boredly ahead.

Both are attired completely in iron armour, although similarly to the blonde haired zombie, a symbol of one feather overlapping another is on the left of their chest.

Someone with messy brown hair that falls to her shoulders peacefully walks past, nodding with a smile towards the one on the right of the mine entrance and enters the mine. Might as well try that. Without looking at either guard, I stroll towards the mine entrance, only to be met with the flat side of a blade propelling me back through the air.

A loud groan of pain escapes my mouth as I land on my ass, awkwardly hobbling to my feet and glaring daggers at the guard. This guard, however, simply sheathes the sword he hit me with and goes back to blank staring.

"The mines aren't for children," one of the iron clad guards crows, green eyes glinting from under his helmet. "Leave, brat," he adds as a clear afterthought.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I glare up at him and mutter viciously, "I'm not a kid."

"Look like one to me."

His friend looks over, a smirk plastered onto his face and a joking glint in his brown eyes. "Maybe your eye sight is fading in your old age." Even with the clear joking tone his voice takes, there is a hint of deep affection.

They begin to bicker, although it sounds more playful than angry, and I hurry away from them, following the minecart tracks with a small huff. As I begin to move away from the tracks, my blue eyes catch sight of a stone grey minecart left unattended, a lever beside it. A smirk crosses my face and I move towards it, swinging my arms aimlessly through the air.

Peeking into the cart, I am pleased to see that there are no contents within it, bar a few lumps of iron ore. I clamber in, legs flailing uncomfortably over the side until I manage to pull them over, glad to hear the two guards still arguing. There is a thud and a small groan from myself as I land inside of the minecart, hard edges of ore grazing and digging into my spine.

"Just send the cart back into the mines!" A croaky voice yells weakly from not far away, and the disinterested whine from a child answers the yell.

'Shit.'

Footsteps gently patter against the earth and there's a small grunt of effort as the child tugs on the lever. With a tiny click the cart begins moving, metal wheels screeching over metal tracks, making my ears ring. I keep my head low until the cart is engulfed by darkness on all sides, and only then do I peek over the edge and into the night-dark tunnel I am travelling through.

"At least I got into the mines."

Lights begin to flicker from torches mounted on the jagged stone walls in consistent intervals, orange flames sending shadows dancing along the walls. The minecart creaks and groans as it travels along wood and iron tracks, going down a gentle slope... to begin with.

The slope slowly grows steeper, the minecart picking up speed until it's thundering down the tracks, wheels still screeching. Gusts of air buffet my hair, sending long, tangled brown strands of it whipping over my eyes. Clicks of pickaxes against stone echo up the tunnel, causing me to gather my wild hair in one hand so that I can see the mine ahead.

I lean forwards, standing up in the rickety cart, my eyes wide in awe. "Cool-"

SMACK

The cart collides with a piece of thick stone that makes up half of my height, maybe slightly smaller. Less than a second passes before I'm thrown from the cart, into the air, my body twisting as a scream tears itself from my throat. In a short moment a limp piece of hanging rope hits my shoulder and my hands shoot out to grab it.

"Shit, shit, shit," I breathe, voice erratic and high-pitched.

My blue eyes drift downwards, meeting the dimly lit abyss below. Yet another wail of fear escapes my throat and I cling to the rope a little tighter. Some miners turn to look up at me, fear and something else I can't quite detect glowing in their eyes, but they turn away.

"Thanks, assholes," I manage to mutter weakly, fear clawing at me still.

Soon I feel my hands become slick with sweat, and my already dwindling grip on the rope begins to slip.

'Nope nope nope,' is the only thought I have, swinging my body in a desperate attempt to get the rope to move. And it does. My body moves through the air, rope going back and forth with me.

"Please work," I pray quietly, voice soft as the rope swings closer towards a jutting ledge of stone lined with an oak fence. With my eyes barely open, I let go of the rope and fly through the air a second time, landing with a loud thud on cold stone.

A small groan of pain leaves my mouth as I lay there, winded. Slowly, I raise myself onto my feet, disappointed and annoyed that still no miners have shown any care for the random teenager in their mines. Instead they're all furiously chipping away at veins of various ore.

With a sigh, I turn back to the fence railing, the only safeguard stopping me from plummeting to my death. Leaning over the ledge, my gaze flickers down into the dark mass below, flames from torches growing dimmer and further away the deeper down I try to look. The edge of this giant hole in the earth is lined with a continuous jutting stone ledge, swirling downwards until it reaches the bottom.

"Well, that looks like a fun drop," I mutter, taking a step away from the ledge, and letting my hands fall to my sides.

"It really isn't." A voice sounds from behind me; quiet, cold and low.

"Wha-" I begin to say, spinning on my heel and leaping back a step as a fist swipes the air my head was in. "You could have hit me!"

Mystery person, who just attempted punch me, has their fist raised to eye level, close to their masked face. "Funny, that was my intention," they murmur. Whoever this person is, they're clad in a dark grey, skintight suit. A similar coloured mask covers their mouth and a hood is pulled over their head, concealing their hair.

My fingers grasp the handle of my dagger, eyes scanning the surrounding area. Miners are pressing themselves to the stone wall, swaying slightly on their feet and not making a move to stop whoever in Notch's name this is. As my blue eyes circle back around, I spy another person clad in the same greysuit, fishing raw ore into a brown rucksack.

"So... you're thieves? Looks like we have some shared life experience," I mumble in an attempt to stall the fighting and keep myself relatively wound-free.

Mystery person takes a step closer. "Uh-huh," comes the hummed reply as they lunge forwards, fists once again swinging.

Crouching low so that their fists meet thin air, I smirk, turning my dagger so that the blade is flat down against my arm - don't want to stab 'em in the kidney after all. Still ducked down, I push forwards whilst my attacker is slightly unbalanced, hands shoving them hard in the stomach.

They gasp as they go crashing backwards, suit becoming dirty from the stone dust.

Their friend comes running over, bag of ores bouncing on their back. "Ash! Oh Notch are you - Who are YOU? Wait... why are you here?" they ask, voice moving from low and unidentifiable to high and more feminine. There is also some recognition laced in the way they spoke.

She...? sounds oddly familiar.

With a glance behind her, I can see the miners are regaining their balance and beginning to understand what is happening. "Shouldn't you be more worried about your friend? And the miners preparing to pickaxe your back?" Mystery girl number two facepalms before dragging her friend to their feet.

"Come on," she says quietly, grabbing a tight hold on my wrist.

"Wait wha-"

"Run you idiot!" Her voice is nearly drowned out by the sudden clamour of alarm from the miners, who start running in our direction. The girl gripping my wrist takes a sharp left and we're engulfed by darkness.

"Danie, you know I hate this route," comes a quiet and slightly panicky murmur from behind me, hands clasping onto my satchel strap.

Oh right, I forgot about the other one.

"Sorry," Danie replies, voice equally as quiet and clearly filled with guilt. "Split second decision, plus I'm dragging... sorry, what's your name?" There's a shift in the darkness as Danie glances back at me.

My body stiffens slightly. "Hannah."

There's another small shift that looks like Danie is nodding. "I was - am - dragging Hannah. I'm really sorry Beth."

I thought her name was Ash? Oh, whatever.

"Just hurry up," Beth mutters, pushing my back in an attempt to propel me forwards.

After quite a while of blundering around in the dark, my hand still gripped in Danie's, and Beth clinging onto my satchel's strap, light flickers ahead. From the small glimpse of sunlight ahead, it is clear that it is dusk outside. Orange sky dances ahead teasingly and a few moments later Beth is barrelling past me and Danie with a gasp of joy.

With a moments hesitation, I run after her, the opening into the outside growing larger and larger. As I run, my shoes catch on jutting pieces of rock, scratching my ankles and leaving a stinging sensation. Soon enough I bolt from the tunnel, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Oh thank Notch," I breathe, bending over with my hands on my knees and taking deep breaths. "That was not very fun."

Beth is a few feet away, laying on her back with her hood down, mask off and breathing heavily. Now that her face is uncovered, I can see her lightly tanned skin, blue eyes and chestnut hair, a blonde streak running from her parting to the end of her chestnut locks.

"Imagine being claustrophobic," she mutters, pushing herself up and leaning back on her elbows. "Makes it worse. I'm glad we're outside again," Beth adds quietly, whilst I nod in agreement.

Danie appears a few moments later, hood down with the mask that was covering her mouth clasped in her right hand. "You two have something in common.You both hate cramped places," the rather small girl beams.

Realisation dawns on me as I look Danie up and down. Red-rimmed glasses, dark brown eyes, almost black hair, although you can tell it's brown in this light, and caramel skin. "It's you! That girl I crashed into earlier..." She nods, smiling softly and offering me a handshake.

"Nice to meet you properly, I'm Danielle and that person on the floor-" there's a pause as she nods her head in Beth's direction - "Is my friend, Bethany. Although we prefer Danie and Beth."

Beth slowly gets to her feet. "She's a stranger, is it okay for her to know our names?"

" _ **Hannah**_ seems nice enough," Danie replies, waving her hand dismissively and letting go of mine.

Beth doesn't look particularly happy about this, but nods and extends a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

With a clear amount of hesitation, I take Beths extended hand. "It's nice to meet you too..." I say, attempting to keep my voice light, although I still feel wary about these two girls.

Danie grins happily, re-adjusting her glasses before speaking. "Me and Beth need to get changed, wait here a moment, okay?" There isn't much time for me to reply, since Danie quickly grabs a hold of Beth's hand and drags her away.

As I watch the two of them leave, my main instinct is to run off, but what's the point? I'd rather have some company for a while. So, I wait, awkwardly swinging my arms as a sense of boredom creeps up on me. As a distraction, I pull out Levi's knife, inspecting the blade and gazing at my reflection in its surface.

"Nice knife," sounds a quiet murmur as Beth reappears, stuffing the dark grey body suit into a brown rucksack.

I nod, shoving it away again. "I know, and I'm pretty great with it if I don't say so myself." There's a small laugh from Beth, which makes me grin.

After an awkward moment, in which Beth closes her rucksack, she walks past me and Danie reappears. She is now back in her plain blue trousers and the white button-up shirt, with her hair tied up.

Danie runs over, a wide grin spread over her face as she grasps my lower arm. "Come on," she says, dragging me along whilst Beth follows just behind us, bag slung over her shoulder.

There's not much conversation as the three of us walk along, sky turning darker and darker and slowly fading to black. Blustering cold winds blow past and trees groan and creak, swaying slightly. Soon enough the townlights come into view, showing people bustling about towards their homes or herding up reluctant children like sheep.

Eventually Danie, Beth and I reach the outskirts of the town, which now feels pretty void of people since most are huddled up inside. Beth departs first, hugging Danie farewell and giving me an uncomfortable wave before vanishing into the dark streets.

"Well, I guess this is farewell," I hum, not looking over at Danie.

"I'll see you tomorrow, won't I? You can't leave at night, the surrounding area here isn't safe," she replies, eyes flickering up to meet mine as I turn.

With a slightly goofy grin, I gently nudge her shoulder and say, "Maybe... I guess we shall see."

There's a flicker of a smile on Danie's face, eyes alight with what appears to be joy. "Good! Well, see you tomorrow then!" With that she's gone, vanishing into the darkness like a phantom. Raising an arm to wave at her, I yell,

"See you around small one!"

And then something dawns on me.

"Wait... Where am I meant to sleep tonight!?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you keepasecretgetastrawberry for editing this like usual  
> They're currently writing an MCU type fic, so go and read that. Especially if you love angst.


	4. Travel Buddies

Several hours have passed since my depart from the two thieves and I am still wandering around, my stomach wailing hungrily. Silver beams of moonlight dapple the town and guards clad in iron or leather armour patrol the streets. Lights flicker in windows, or die out as their flames are blown away.

One guard has been kind enough to find me a thick blanket and smuggle me a small apple. However, even the apple can't stifle my growing hunger, although the blanket is good at warding off some of the icy air.

Soon enough my legs grow too tired of wandering and I simply decide to collapse. Frozen grass jabs at my cheek and neck; with a shiver I draw the blanket closer to my shaking body, falling into a restless and fitful sleep.

After what feels like only a few moments, although it probably has been longer, a thicker blanket is wrapped around my body and someone is gently murmuring, "My dad said I could bring you this, I'll keep you warm." Then, arms wrap around my shoulders and I fall into a mildly more peaceful slumber.

Morning light falls over my face, bright and unwelcome. Even with the brightness of the sun, this day still feels as cold as any other. Voices echo around my head, but I'm more focused on the fluffy blanket wrapped around me.

"Glad to see you woke up," Danie hums, uncoiling her arms from around my shoulders. "I would have woken you, but you looked comfortable and happy."

Hesitantly, I raise my head, despite feeling groggy and my head seeming like some heavy chunk of metal. A small "thanks," is all I can manage, my body feeling weak and chilled.

"Don't rush getting up," Danie murmurs, gently pushing away fom me and kneeling on the ground. "It was freezing last night and you collapsed. Take it easy." Her concern is very clear as she speaks.

After a little while of me recollecting my thoughts, I stumble awkwardly to my feet. Danie attempts to make me stay sat on the frozen floor; however, that sounds both boring and uncomfortable. There's a longer pause as I get my legs to work.

Danie offers me a shoulder to lean on, which I gladly accept. "We can head to my house. You'll get food, a bath and some fresh clothes."

I nod. "Sounds good to me."

She leads the way to her house, with me stumbling along awkwardly beside her. The building she is leading me to is fairly large - not the biggest home here, though - three stories tall with a roof meeting at a point. It's mostly built from wood, with the corners being made from oak logs and windowpanes lined with cobbelestone. Around the house is an expanse of grass, blending into paths that move onto the next building.

A small and rather weak laugh escapes me. "You must be rich." Danie merely shrugs, tugging me along as early risers begin to stare at us.

Within a few moments I find myself being enveloped in the warmth of a home. I am tugged deeper into the building, pulled into a small dining room and pushed into an oak seat. On a plate in front of me is some slices of bread and in a bowl some form of stew.

"Uh, are you sure I can eat this? Won't your parents mind?"

Danie sighs exasperatedly, picking up a spoon and pushing it into my hands. "I'm sure. My parents have already agreed to this and they're upstairs. Now, eat."

Well, you don't need to tell me twice.

Dropping the spoon (gaining a confused look from Danie), I hum and pick up the bowl with cold-stiff fingers, I tipping it and swallowing a vast majority of the stew. Once the bowl is practically empty, I begin to tear bits of bread from the slices and eat them, grinning.

Danie looks mildly shocked, to say the least. "I didn't expect it to vanish so quickly," she mumbles, picking up the bowl and the now-empty plate the bread had been on, a few stray crumbs falling onto the table. She takes them from the room and returns a moment later, pulling me to my feet once again. "Come on."

Ugh, too much moving.

I allow her to pull me to my feet, dragging me through the same door she had previously vanished through only a few moments ago. We then turn left, go up a flight of stairs, down a corridor and into another room. Inside there is a standard bed, white carpet and a few chests for possessions. The oak walls are also scattered with a few paintings. Danie leaves me alone in what I am going to assume is her room.

"Well," I mutter, "This is so much fun." I then fall back onto her bed; the mattress is slightly uncomfortable and stiff against my back whilst my dagger digs into my thigh. Still, I don't mind the cool blade digging into me as long as it doesn't actually pierce my skin. The feeling is kinda comforting.

A little while later, Danie shoves me into a bathroom and shuts the door behind me. I bolt the lock for the room quickly, strip the blood- and dirt-crusted clothes from my body and sink into the smooth, stone bath, hot water reaching my chin as I sink down into a lying position. I run my aching and stiff fingers through my hair, working out the dirt, grass and tiny twigs before scrubbing my body clean.

Soon enough I am awkwardly standing out of the bath, one wool towel wrapped tightly around my body and another wrapped over my shoulders. The bolt for the bathroom clicks as I slide it out of place, opening the golden brown door and scampering back to Danies room.

Walking in I am rather happy to find Danie isn't occupying the room, and my gaze flickers over the bed where three outfits are laid out:

A simple blue sort of dress with a long skirt;

Oh Notch, _no_.

Torn jeans and a plain white top;

Ehhhh...

The third option is _perfect_.

A plain white shirt with long sleeves, loose fitting black trousers and a dark purple wool jumper. With a slightly happier grin, I quickly dry myself off and pull on the snug clothes. These certainly aren't Danie's; she is _far_ too small for me to wear her clothes comfortably.

She returns a little while later, a hot cup of cocoa grasped in her hands, which is quickly thrust into my own - I drink it nearly as quickly.

For the next few hours the tiny human shows me around her home and introduces me to her family. Not going to lie, even if they are all two inches shorter than me, Danie's family scare me slightly. The exception of this fear being her youngest brother, who is too full of energy and joy to be found intimidating.

In the afternoon Danie shows me around her village, explaining different areas. For example, the accommodation running along the furthest edge of town is the least safe, so it is the cheapest and houses the poorer residents. The inner houses are obviously safer, therefore more expensive and meant for the well-off.

"Lets play a game of three questions," I suggest as we reach a verge of grass to rest on, glancing back at her. When she nods, a tiny smile making its way onto her face, I ask, "Why do you steal? Your family seems fairly well off."

Danie looks mildly surprised, brown eyes widening by a fraction before resting back into a happy glimmer. "The supplies are for poorer families. They can sell the ore and have more money to buy food and clothes. That's also why me and Beth haven't been caught - the miners know what we're doing and don't stop us."

"Awwww," I grin teasingly. "Why-"

Danie cuts me off, waving a hand. "Nuh-uh, my turn."

"Fine."

"Where are you from?" she asks, raising a hand to her face and tapping her fingers to her chin.

"I'm from a village around three days travel from here," I reply, sitting down beside her on the grass - although it's more like sitting on tiny icicles. "In... that direction." My voice isn't very clear, so I raise an arm and point to a hazy crop of trees.

Danie stares, eyes wide again, but this time from apparent shock. "That is a long distance to travel. Were you okay getting here?"

"Eh," is my plain response, voice uncaring as I shrug. "My go now. Why does... Beth? Help you?"

"I like to imagine it is out of the goodness of her heart. However..." Danie sighs, sounding small and almost guilty, "I honestly don't know. She's my friend - my best friend - so I asked and she said yes." Her shoulders rise in a shrug. "My go again. Why did you choose to leave your home?"

That one's hard.

I tilt my head to the side, falling silent as my mind buzzes with a million and one thoughts. "I..." My voice trails into nothing, seeming nearly empty as I search for an answer. An accurate one. "I left because... I wanted to. Village life wasn't for me, being locked down into one place, one home with no excitement." Each word that leaves my mouth, each syllable, sounds more hopeful, more filled with _light_ in the hopes that Danie will recognise this feeling.

Danie's eyes have widened again, brown eyes reflecting the sun in a gleam, longing and understanding shining there too.

_Understanding!_

"I..." My voice goes down to a dull whisper, twisting the dagger in its sheath with my fingers. "I also have people I want to find... not my family, not by blood. But they treated me like family. They _felt_ like family."

Why am I crying?

Fingers brush over my shoulder. Danie's hand is resting there comfortingly, a tiny and soft smile gracing her face. "You'll find them."

I nod furiously, although that fury is directed at myself and not Danie.

I don't show such emotions!

I wipe my eyes and smile at her in return. "My third and last question. Would you, hypothetically speaking, leave this place if you got the chance?"

"Yes!" she cries out abruptly, eyes blazing with excitement and determination. Her sudden cry makes me fall backwards. "Sorry, sorry. Yes, I would. I love my family, this town, but it isn't my life. I don't _want_ it to be my life," Danie explains, tugging me back into a sitting position with an amused grin playing at her face as she tries to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up," I mutter, nudging her shoulder with my own in a playful gesture. "Your third and final question please, mi'lady."

"How kind of you," Danie replies, pretending to take a hat off in thanks. "I assume you have a family back in that village. Why did you leave them?"

_Oh_.

A sudden hollowness fills my chest - as if you could drop a stone inside and it would merely bounce around, never even touching a single organ. I wonder what that would feel like...

"You don't have to answer that." Danie's gentle voice cuts into the growing dark that fills my head, worry crossing her face. "I shouldn't have-"

She suddenly cuts off, looking bemused as I wave my hand, attempting a cheerful grin. "Do not fret small one, tis alright."

_It doesn't feel alright._

Danie looks uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_No_.

"Do you want to answer the question?"

The hollowness, emptiness, increases until it causes pricks of pain that flourish. Chest tight, voice even tighter and tone sounding mildly strained, I say, "Sure."

_Just say no_.

"Well..."

_You **fucking** idiot_.

"I didn't leave them because I hated them, or because they were unkind - far from either of those, honestly. They were - are - amazing. I just didn't belong with them. Besides, now I'm just one less mouth for my mother to feed." A stretch of silence comes between us as Danie and I stare ahead, my fingers finding the hilt of my dagger again.

We don't talk for a while, which I am thankful for, instead allowing silence to spread between us like a blanket, warm and comforting. It also allows me to continue playing with the dagger, reciting Levi's teachings in my head in an attempt to calm myself down. He always sounded terrifying, cold and stoic, but with some form of caring under his harsh tone and striking gaze.

_'Move constantly, always face your opponent and make sure your dagger is between you and whoever you are fighting at all times.'_

_'Don't grab your opponents knife - this sounds obvious, but it may come as an instinct. You can't fight if your hand has been cut open.'_

Although, there was one time when Levi had sounded so... broken, so fearful and worried. It was a little while after Farlan and Isabel had vanished and Levi had been trying to stifle his grief - which didn't work. One day he had let it slip, which I was thankful for seeing - only because I got to see him actually worry, and not the masked yelling form of anxiety he would usually take on.

_'Please avoid fighting.'_ Those three words fell from him so quietly, almost like he was scared someone would hear them. At that moment I realised I didn't want to fight just to protect myself, but to protect him as well. I was a tiny, naïve child at the time, but Levi was - is - my family and I will protect him.

Although it is hard to protect someone who decides to vanish too.

After a little longer of me and Danie sitting in silence, she stands and offers me a hand up before dragging me back to town and around the array of shops and colours. As she is showing me a sweetshop, someone taps on her shoulder and my eyes graze over a certain hazel haired human.

"Hello Beth," I say stiffly, noting in a small moment of silence her tiny frown and the displeased crease of her brow as she looks at me.

Beth waves slightly, frown vanishing as her mouth twists up slightly into an equally tiny smile. "Hey guys. I saw you two and thought I would come over and say hi."

The two friends hug briefly, arms wrapping tightly around the other before both pulling away and looking back to me. Danie has her constant bright smile again while Beth's own smile looks forced and tight. I begin to swing my arms, humming lightly, which are both telltale signs that I am feeling awkward.

Beth begins to whistle. "So... you look better compared to yesterday, a lot less dust and filth covering your body." The comment is directed at me, that much is obvious.

"Uh... thanks?" My skin prickles uneasily, Beth has a weird effect. She makes me feel so awkward and stiff and her tight smiles don't help matters. Tension crackles in the air between us.

Danie, who by this point looks understandably uncomfortable, claps her hands together and says, "I was showing Hannah around, want to help?"

Beth shrugs nonchalantly. "Sure."

And thus my odd little tour of this town continues, although the atmosphere is now spiked with an awkward stiffness - which isn't helped by the fact Danie has shown me most of the town. No one talks much either, not to me at least. Instead, Danie and Beth murmur to each other, glancing at me every now and again, a wondering gleam shining in their eyes.

_Thanks for making me feel included, guys_.

However, the sun soon begins to set, welcoming the moon into the darkening sky and chasing away the sun. Orange streaks dash the sky overhead whilst silver stars chase away the pale blue, replacing it with a deeper, much darker shade.

"So," Beth hums, arms crossed neatly behind her back. "When are you leaving?"

Danie glances at me as I reply. "Probably tomorrow. I would have left today, but Danie's tour seemed like a fun memory to leave this town on."

The both of them glance at me, then Danie's mouth twists down into a small, sad frown. "Oh," she mumbles quietly, looking down.

My gaze flickers over Danie briefly, pausing as Beth gently grabs her hand in a soothing gesture. Without a glance at Beth I turn my gaze back to the path ahead, feet moving slightly quicker as my pace picks up.

"Can we come?"

_What?_

"What?"

We all stop walking, me glancing back at the two girls with wide, shocked eyes.

What?

_What?_

**_What?_ **

Beth taps the tip of her shoe against the cobblestone road, looking impatient and sounding it too as she clicks her tongue. "Can we come with you?" She asks it so casually, like this is just some easy choice people make.

Crossing my arms over my chest, gaze narrowing, I say, "Why? We hardly know each other and we have no idea if we'll even get along in a group."

My uncertain gaze dwindles on Beth as I speak.

"Please!" Danie cries out suddenly, making me leap back from the mix of shock and fright. "It's like you said, town life wasn't for you and it isn't for us either." Her deep brown eyes start going teary and Beth shifts so she can wrap an arm around her shoulders.

I shift uncomfortably. "What about your families?"

"You left yours, didn't you?" Beth snaps, voice cracking in the air like a whip as I recoil away as if she had just struck me. "Ours already know we want to leave, they came to terms with that a while ago. We've just been waiting for the right moment."

Danie sniffs, rubbing her eyes. "You feel like the right moment."

The both of them are staring at me, both looking expectant. I can't, they are just two random girls in a whole world of hopes and dreams. But they're also like me, willing and ready to the meet the danger, fear and uncertainty of a nearly endless land.

_'Go on.'_ That soft voice from before says, which would have made me yell in shock if it wasn't for the gentle way they spoke.

Well that's just great, let's listen to the random voice again. Good job Hannah, you idiot.

_'They'll be helpful,'_ they insist, sounding mildly frustrated now- almost like they have been waiting forever for this moment. _'Remember what you saw in the forest? Remember where you are heading? You can use them as protection.'_

Danie waves her hand in front of my face, eyebrows raised. "Well?"

"Sure?" I mumble, which is followed by Beth and Danie's eyes both going wide and alight with joy. "We'll leave tomorrow. I refuse to travel during a freezing night, it's a bitch to get through."

They both nod and as night fully takes over the sky above our heads, Danie and I part from Beth. Excitment pulses from Danie as she runs ahead, jumping over small holes and coils of rope in the street. When we get back to her home there are some leftovers from a meal, which we eat quickly and vanish upstairs to her room.

Whilst I take refuge on her floor, Danie drags a rucksack from her closet and begins stuffing it with clothes. Once she is done, Danie collapses down on her bed, curling up.

"Night," I hum.

"Night. Oh, and Hannah?"

"Yep?"

"Thank you."

And with those words hanging in the air, I am tugged into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

Early the next morning I am woken by Danie roughly shaking my shoulder. I groan, rolling away and half expecting to fall out of bed. However, I am rather glad to find I won't be face-planting the floor anytime soon. Unfortunately, Danie continues to shake my shoulder, so I eventually wave her away.

Pale dawn light filters in through a window, but the sky is still particularly dark and unwelcoming in places. That'll change soon. I stand, knowing that it is time for me and Danie to leave this town. With a quick glance over the room, I put my satchel over my shoulder and adjust the strap so that it isn't digging into my neck, quickly using a graze of my hand on the inside to insure everything is still as it should be. My fingers quickly graze the hilt of my dagger as well, still on my waist.

"I put some food and a few bits of clothing your size in your satchel," Danie says as she throws her rucksack over her shoulder. "Come on, Beth is already outside and ready to leave."

I nod, following Danie quietly out of her room, down the stairs and out of the silent house to Beth outside. She is now wearing blue jeans and a leather chestplate, the collar of a white shirt peeking out from underneath it. Danie is also wearing similar attire.

"Let's go," I say, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. "We'll head north, away from where I came from," I then explain, twisting on my heel and walking in that direction.

Gentle thuds of feet move against the ground as Beth jogs to catch up with me, eyes glimmering in the weak light. "Where are we going?"

"There should be a kingdom that I have been... recommended... to travel to, in that direction."

Danie is beaming as she runs after us, clasping her hands together as she slows down into a walk. Her head tilts in my direction, soft brown - almost black - hair falling past her shoulders. There's a brief pause in which Danie and Beth nod to each other, seeming slightly reluctant.

"Lets go then!" I beam, moving forwards as quickly as possible.

Over the next few days - which pass a lot faster than expected, actually - Danie and Beth recount interesting little stories, per my request. For example, a traveller who passed through their town many years ago, who everyone veered away from due to his cold manner. When I ask if either of them can describe his looks, both shrug and claim their parents never let them near him.

Hope still blossoms in my chest.

I also recount tales of my own, sharing stories of Farlan and Isabel, feeling pricks of grief in my chest. The grief feels like shards of ice. Levi is obviously included in these stories alongside his sarcastic comments and poor failures at jokes.

Nights are fairly difficult, with biting winds and a frozen ground. Not to mention the mobs that litter the land, but none actually show any interest in our little group.

"Should we be worried about that?" Beth asks one night and I shrug.

"Just be thankful they aren't coming after us."

That's the end of that conversation.

On the fifth day of travelling, clear skies overhead and a not-so-harsh nip in the air, the three of us cross over a ridge and cry out in joy. In the distance, the tall and protective cobblestone walls of a kingdom stand.

"Wow," Danie and I breathe in wonder.

Turrets rise high on each of the four corners, dots of people pacing at the top of each one. Along the front facing wall - the entrance - small openings line the wall periodically for guards to shoot arrows from, and there is a giant arc for the entrance. People pace atop the wall and along the ground.

"Come on!" Beth suddenly calls, half running, half stumbling down the other side of the ridge.

Danie stumbles after her, yelling an excited, "Hey!" A small laugh tears from my throat as I follow, trying not to fall over as I chase after them both.

Once we reach flat ground, running becomes a lot easier, moving easily over the frost covered grass and enjoying the crunch of it underfoot. Soon we get close enough that guards have noticed and drawn their weapons.

"Who are you three?" One yells, iron sword glinting in the light, crouched down slightly in preparation for a fight.

I raise my hand dismissively, humming, "Not very harmful people, thats who. Now, is there some head of guard we can talk to?"

One particularly scrawny looking kid starts shaking his head, thick locks of blonde hair falling over his eyes until a rope hitting the floor cuts him off. Someone in iron armour slides down, jumping from the rope and landing gracefully a few feet from us. They pull the helmet from their head, revealing straight brown hair that now has a small layer of frizz from the helmet.

"That would be me," she says, voice almost gentle with a hint of curiousity, but also sounding incredibly cheerful and friendly. Deep brown eyes shine along with a welcoming smile, freckles littering her pale face, as she extends a hand wearing a white glove. "Hey, I'm Lizzy, and you are?"

 


	5. Sam and Lizzy

Lizzy’s grin widens slightly as I shake her hand, attempting to smile in return - which I do manage, even if the smile is an awkward one.

  
"I'm Hannah."

  
Danie steps forward, waving a hand through the air. "Danielle, or Danie."

  
"Beth," Beth mutters, flicking her wrist in a poor excuse for a wave. Lizzy’s mouth twists in a small frown in return.

  
"Well, it's nice to meet you all. What can I help you with?" Lizzy asks, waving a gloved hand to the other guards - they sheath their weapons in response.

  
Beth and Danie glance to me, one of their hands coming to rest between my shoulder blades and shoving me forwards gently. "Well... we - I - whatever, are looking for some place called the Sky Kingdom. Is this that kingdom?"

  
Lizzy’s deep brown eyes widen, both eyebrows raising whilst her fingers graze over her sword’s hilt. There's a small pause whilst she relaxes back into a casual stance. "This is the Kingdom of Adamah. But I can take you to the Sky Kingdom."

  
Danies head cocks to the side in an almost bird-like motion. "Won't that take days? You have a job here." Beth merely nods in agreement with Danie, thrumming her fingers against her thigh.

  
"Oh no," Lizzy grins mischievously, tapping a finger to her nose before looking over at the scrawny kid from before. "Is the portal back up yet?"

  
He shakes his head. "No, captain."

  
"Dammit," Lizzy hisses, running a hand down her face - while I am staring at her in utter confusion, along with Danie and Beth. "Right, hold hands you three. This is going to be weird."

  
My hand clutches onto Danie’s, tense from my growing confusion, whilst Beth moves around to take ahold of her other hand. With a slightly wider grin, Lizzy steps closer and grabs hold of my shoulder. Her grip is firm and strong, but not to the point where it causes distress or pain.

  
When I open my mouth to ask what in Notch’s name is going on, we are all engulfed in a storm of purple swirls. The world is plunged into a thick darkness for a moment, making me feel like I am hanging in a space of nothingness before being thrown back into reality. The sudden shock of having a physical floor beneath me nearly causes me to fall over.

  
Dear god, what the fuck just happened?

  
By the looks of things Danie and Beth are just as bewildered, staring at each other, to the ground and then back at each other.

  
"What?" Is all I manage, leaning on Danie’s shoulder for a little bit of support. She wraps a supportive arm around me.

  
"What indeed," Beth mutters, brushing her hands over her arms as if to make sure she is actually here.

  
Lizzy glances back at the three of us, grinning almost apologetically as if that is just something that normally happens to her and a simple sorry is going to stifle my feelings of _HOW_. We were outside of a kingdom and now we are in some unknown place made of smooth white stone, pillars of white and a red carpet running along the corridor.

  
Just here and not wherever we were.

  
Just like that.

  
_Poof_ and we are here.

  
In my very understandable confusion I fail to notice someone else muttering, "Liz." A guard ahead of us turns, hair falling to her shoulders flicking through the air alongside her movements. "You know you shouldn't teleport." She drags a pale hand down her face, pinching the bridge of her nose.

  
She looks familiar.

  
"Sorry Sam," Lizzy apologises, walking over to this Sam and hugging her quickly, then pulling away and turning back to me and my two companions. "But the portal is down and these three know about this kingdom."

  
Sam’s blue-grey eyes graze over the three of us, walking past Lizzy and pausing in front of us with her arms crossed. "Is that so? Anyways, they'll need to wait in line on the list of people I have to talk to. There's a meeting with a certain douchebag I am mentally preparing myself for right now." Sam walks back over to Lizzy and they begin to talk quietly under their breaths while my mind is racing.

  
And then...

  
"I know her!" I suddenly cry, pointing at Sam and gently shaking Danie’s shoulder. Danie’s confusion appears to grow exponentially at that and she merely stares at me. Meanwhile Sam and Lizzy are both looking at me, Sams expression looking both pained and minorly awkward. "What?"

  
Sam sighs, running a hand through her blonde hair. "I know _them_."

  
"What?"

  
"My pronouns," Sam mumbles, glancing at Lizzy who gives a small nod and an encouraging grin. "They are they or them instead of she or her."

  
"Oh, sorry..." I mumble, grasping onto Danie’s shoulder again with a tiny grin. "I know them!" I correct myself, which appears to make Sam happy as they visibly relax.

  
"How?" Danie and Beth both ask, Danie gently moving my hand from her shoulder with an amused grin.

  
I quickly move towards Sam, awkwardly pulling open my satchel and pulling a black mask lined with silver from the depths. Placing it over my eyes, I wave whilst a grin makes its way onto my face and recognition flickers in Sams gaze. They grin back, pulling the mask from my grasp.

  
"Hello again," they say, whilst Lizzy appears to recognise me as well, although I have never met her before. Danie and Beth still look utterly lost as to what is happening, but that isn't my concern anymore. "It's nice to see you again, but... what happened? You were like five when I met you-"

  
"Eight.”

  
Sam waves a hand through the air. "You acted five. And you still have the mask I made for you - I gather you didn't get arrested since you are here now?"

  
I nod and Sam looks relieved, looking at Lizzy. "This is-"

  
"I know, Fabulous Hair, right?"

  
_What kind of a nickname is that?_

  
Sam nods, gesturing for Danie and Beth to come closer. "Yeah, or Hannah as you probably know her. Now, as much as I would love to catch up with you and get to know these other two humans, I have a meeting to go to," they say, adding a small "unfortunately," under their breath. "Lizzy can take you to the mess hall to have a meal and-"

  
Beth interrupts. "We want to come to this meeting."

  
Danie tugs weakly on Beth’s sleeve, shaking her head. "We can't just demand something like that. We should just go and get a meal-"

  
"Oh come on, Danie, where's your sense of curiosity?"

  
Danie looks frustrated now, tapping her heel into the smooth floor, but it's Sam who responds.

  
"And where’s your sense of common courtesy?"

  
Everyone falls silent for only a moment before I snort in laughter, glancing apologetically to an embarrassed-looking Beth. Beth glares at Sam before looking away and glaring at a wall.

  
With a slightly awkward grin I look up at Sam. "But really, I would like to go to this meeting - and I have some useful and probably needed information."

  
Lizzy moves to say something, while Sam is looking mildly done with this situation already, face deadpanning. "I doubt it. Besides, this meeting is not for children."

  
"Come on, I'll take you-" Lizzy begins.

  
"I am not a child - well, I am but that is not the point," I mutter, crossing my arms over my chest. "However, this information is on Herobrine or something, so it may be of use."  
"What?" the four of them yell - Danie and Beth both staring at me, seeming mildly hurt that I hadn't disclosed this information to them before, while Sam and Lizzy look slightly panicky and confused.

  
I groan, tipping my head back and running a hand through my knotted hair, wincing as it snags on a few strands. "Herobrine. Big, scary God we are all meant to cower from, although he is rather terrifying..." My voice trails off a bit as I catch Sams frustrated and concerned look being directed at me. " _Anywaaay_ , I have some information that may be of use."

  
Lizzy looks to Sam, who stares right back.  
"It'll piss off Steve," Lizzy says.

  
Sam turns back to the three of us, grinning tightly with their hands clasped together over their chest. "Come along, you three - let’s go piss off a God."

  
"Yes!" I run after them, jumping forwards through the air and swinging my fist through it, excitement buzzing through my body. Lizzy laughs whilst Sam sighs, looking mildly amused. "Come on you two!" I say, turning and grabbing Danie’s hand to tug her along. Beth follows, scowling after Sam.

  
Sam leads us through several corridors, walking along with an aura of confidence. The sword at their side smacks against their thigh whilst Lizzy stays a pace behind them. Lizzy, however seems nervous, fingers twisting together in front of her as we approach some oak doors. Danie and Beth walk at the rear of our little group, casting confused glances at each other, while I can barely walk straight, hopping from foot to foot as we walk.

  
Sam pushes open the two doors, walking in and gesturing for the rest of us to follow. "Guess who!" they announce confidently.  
Several pairs of eyes instantly turn to look at us, one a burning green gaze from an elderly man wrapped loosely in a velvety red robe, who sits stiffly in a gold laden throne and a simple golden crown wresting among straight, white hair.

  
Several other people stare at us - well, mainly me, Danie and Beth - with startled and confused gazes, but my gaze is drawn to a man towering above everyone else, deep blue eyes burning with anger. His light brown arms are crossed over his chest, both criss-crossed with striking white scars, mud brown hair falling messily over his forehead. A neat cyan shirt outlines his hard muscles whilst darker blue trousers hang loosely.

  
"Oi," Sam hisses, hitting my leg with a quick swipe of their hand from where they are now kneeling down on one knee. Lizzy, Danie and Beth are all doing the exact same, heads bowed respectfully. "Kneel, you fool," they add, smiling humorously. With a quiet and squeaky apology I kneel, head ducking down in a respectful gesture.

  
The man sat in the throne, someone I am assuming is the King, rasps, "Sam and Elizabeth, who are these strangers?" His voice sounds scratchy and weak, with him coughing after speaking.

  
"That’s what I would like to know," someone says, voice strong and almost commanding, making my fingers move to the hilt of my dagger.

  
"They -" Sam begins, starting to stand before cutting off as footsteps begin to fall against the ivory floor, growing silenced by a red rug as they near us.

  
Blue trousers and dusty grey shoes enter my vision before the towering man crouches in front of me, resting almost comfortably on his toes. Pale brown knuckles force my gaze up towards his, staring at his deep eyes, a fearful squeak escaping my mouth before I can silence myself. His gaze looks curious as it flickers over me, searching for something and then looking understanding. "Ah, you think I am my brother. Fair enough, that cut he gave you looks bad."

  
"What?" Sam hisses, moving to my side and nearly knocking... Steve out of the way.  
Oh, Steve. Thats nice. Honestly I am too confused right now - from Lizzy apparently being able to teleport to a Kingdom floating in the fucking sky and this being a God… I cannot process this right now.

  
Steve brushes Sam away, glaring at them, which just results in them glaring back angrily whilst looking at the wound worriedly. "I am surprised Lizzy didn't notice. The wound is surrounded by dark magic," Steve mutters, whilst I stare with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

  
Danie shuffles closer to Beth, locking a hand with hers, whilst Lizzy and Sam push themselves up into a standing position. They offer me a hand each, which I take thankfully. Steve also stands up to his full height, once again towering over everyone easily. Fuck, why is he so tall?

  
Now that I am standing, my eyes can properly gaze around the the room. Ivory coloured walls rise around me, slowly moving into glass as it curves into a dome overhead. A two metre wide rug runs down the centre of the room, stopping at the foot of the King’s throne, laid out straight with no creases on the smooth material. Tables line the side of the curved hall; orchids, moondrops and an assortment of other flowers are in pots placed upon them. Sunlight brightens the room, although glowstone lines the outer edge of the dome - for extra light at night, I am guessing.

  
"Who are they?" The King rasps, leaning forwards - his cloak slips, showing more of a foamy white tunic and breeches.

  
Steve, who is now inspecting a very confused Beths hand, turning it around with a mix of intrigue and boredom flickering in his eyes, adds, "they are safe to be here, but that doesn't explain why they are here. Sam, explain," he instructs, moving to Danie, who recoils backwards, looking scared.

  
Sam smirks, striding over to Steve whilst Lizzy grins almost excitedly. Beth edges closer to me, whispering, "What is happening?" I shrug, the two of us glancing at an uncomfortable looking Danie.

  
"Well, Stevie," Sam begins, crossing their arms behind their back and looking up at him, "At first I was against them being here - but, it was pointed out to me that them being here would... annoy you. So I thought 'fuck it', and brought them," they finish, giving a dramatic bow that makes me snigger and Lizzy clap before Sam straightens up and gasps like they remembered something important. "Oh, and the one with the fabulous hair has information for you."

  
Steve drags a hand down his face, muttering something unintelligible before taking in a deep breath, relaxing by a fraction. "Right... of course." Sam grins, casting an amused look to Lizzy who returns it. "What are your names?" he asks, turning to me, Danie and Beth.

  
"Hannah."

  
"D - Danie," Danie stutters, awkwardly shifting around with her dark gaze flickering over Steve.

  
Beth crosses her arms over her chest, glancing at Steve and pressing her shoulder to Danies. "I am Beth," she mutters almost importantly.

  
Steve mutters something, walking past an almost angry seeming Sam and stopping in front of me. "So, you have information? It would be nice if you could -" there is a small pause as the floor shakes, a guard hurriedly scampering off at a nod from Sam. "Ignore that. It would be nice if you could tell us."

  
I open my mouth and then shut it again, fingers twisting together awkwardly as I try to straighten out my thoughts. This whole turn of events has messed with my head slightly. Whilst most people in the room fix me with an expectant stare, Lizzy and Sam smile at me encouragingly, with Sam giving me a little thumbs up. Danie sends a small smile in my direction while Beth just looks bored.

  
Gulping, I throw myself into a rough explanation. "Well... I met Herobrine in a dream first and got that cut - he seemed... particularly confident about getting out from wherever he is." Steve doesn't look very surprised by any of this news and nods for me to continue, arms crossed over his chest. "But when I left my village, there were mobs talking about some kind of Amulet that would set him free. It was gold and started glowing like the sun, which scared them." This prompts a reaction from Steve, who launches closer and grasps my shoulders roughly.

  
"Did it have my and Herobrine’s faces on it?" He asks, voice loud and urgent with a hint of desperation. I flinch away while Sam storms over and pries his hands from my shoulders.

  
"Y - yes!"

  
Steve yells in minor anger, making everyone jump whilst he walks away quickly, grabbing at his hair. The King merely blinks at Steve and says passively, "We knew this would happen."

  
"It's far too soon!"

  
Despite my own expectations, the King gets to his feet and limps over to Steve, who still has his hand firmly tangled in his hair. "But it has happened and now we must prepare for war," he says clearly, pressing an old and withered hand to the Gods chest. "Sam, I need you to start assembling our guard based here and in the Kingdom below. Elizabeth, I need you to go around the nearest major Kingdoms; you are the only one who can get to them fast enough." The two guards give one hard nod, crossing one of their arms over their hearts and the other over their backs.

  
"Ahem," Beth coughs softly, stepping forwards whilst Danie tries in vain to grasp her sleeve and pull her back as all eyes turn towards them both. "Is anyone going to say anything to me and Danie? We've been stood here and borderline ignored the whole time."

  
Sam throws the chestnut haired girl a filthy look, hissing, "Well, maybe if you were worth noticing, we would talk to you." This earns a pointed look from both Steve and the King, who look agitated but used to these comments. They make me smile though and Lizzy appears to find amusement in them.

  
Other guards begin buzzing around, busying themselves and shouting commands at each other, with Sam and Lizzy talking off to the edge of everyone quickly. Beth walks up to my side, face set into an angry glare, while Danie follows behind her a little more meekly. They both begin talking quietly, Beth’s voice nearly inaudible as she mumbles her way through an angry vent while Danie tries to soothe her, placing a hand on her upper arm and smiling.

  
With the both of them talking, I begin to walk over to Sam and Lizzy in the hopes I can talk to them instead of being left out by Beth and Danie. That hope is small, though - they have important stuff to be doing. Before I can reach them, however, weaving among other guards, the ground violently lurches and shakes. I fall, arms pinwheeling around before I crash into the floor.

  
"Sam-!" someone cries out before an explosion blows overhead, making the Sky Kingdom shake again - this time so violently a thrill of fear goes through me at the thought of it plummeting to the ground.

  
Bleary eyed and shaking slightly, I look around, only to see the glint of drawn weapons and the shimmer of arrowheads in the light, arrows notched against a bow string. Above the glass dome plumes of thick, ashen black smoke billows and curls into the soft blue sky. Sam begins calling commands as someone - a girl, I think - appears from the smoke, thick brown hair that looks similar to Steve’s whipping over her face.

  
Two guards rush towards Beth and Danie, forcing them both under the nearest table with Danie crying in alarm as Beth grips onto her, keeping her pressed flat underneath. The girl above falls down onto the glass dome, landing in a simple crouch. The smacking noise her shoes make echo around the throne room. Staying crouched, she presses her dark tan hands against the glass. Cracks split away from her touch, ragged and in the shape of lightning bolts.

  
"Hannah!" Danie’s voice cuts through the loud shattering sound that fills my ears as the glass smashes and turns into dust. A body barrells on top of mine and I look up to see Lizzy’s beautiful hazel eyes and reassuring smile that calms me slightly.

  
"Thank you," I mumble. She nods, getting to her feet and dragging me to my own, the both of us looking for Sam. A stiff stick is in their hand and with a simple flick of the wrist, the glass dust evaporates from mid-air where it had been held.

  
The girl falls - well, almost. She more... descends to the ground and lands gracefully, within a circle of guards with weapons pointed at her from every angle. I push forwards, squeezing into the circle with my dagger out, and get a good look at the attacker.

  
Ragged brown hair falls a little ways past her mid-back - combing it would be a nightmare within itself. One deep blue eye glares around the room, nearly identical to Steve’s in intensity, whilst her other eye is a hard white, striking and nearly terrifying. Her nose is slightly small and face pointed, with tanned skin, although she looks darker and filthy from smoke and ash. A grubby shirt falls over her frame, torn at the hem with a black skirt coming to just above her grazed knees. She looks almost childlike in her appearance, similar to a kid left alone to play in stoney fields and on gravel paths.

  
"By the Gods, you send weak people to check on me!" she bursts out - her voice is like gravel, making it evident she hasn't spoken much or at least recently. A cold laugh follows this outburst, accompanied by a hateful glint in her eyes before she pushes herself into the air, Steve following.

  
"Get back down here!" he yells angrily, extending a hand and grasping her hair in it before yanking and sending her back down to the floor with a harsh thud. "Get her! Quickly!"

  
Several people rush over, myself included, as fear and excitement makes my chest ache and burn. My arms wrap around her waist as she stumbles to her feet.

  
"Got'cha!"

  
Sam runs over, crying out a warning as wisps of what looks like black smoke rise from the girl’s hand, moving through the air like ink in water. "Let her -"

  
The next few moments pass in a blur - the girl with odd eyes twists easily in my grasp before elbowing me in the stomach as a smoke engulfed hand connects with my chest. Indescribable pain shoots through me and for a few moments death feels possible, the mere agony of it leaving me without breath to scream. The world falls to its side as bodies move and vanish, nothing feeling quite real to me anymore.

  
"Heal that," a voice hisses whilst Sam cries out an anguished alarm, before my world swims into darkness and I feel nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages to do but oh well, finally managed to get it out 
> 
> ~Editor - keepasecretgetastrawberry~


End file.
